Carol's Birthday
by Manthies
Summary: This is the Manthies speaking I produced this one to Painwheel; my favorite character from my actual favorite game: Skullgirls this is my birthday gift to her. i hope you enjoy it Disclaimer: i obviously do not own Skullgirls nor anything from it


It was a Wednesday night in New Meridian, October 23, Carol's birthday, where a great disappointment happened. Another party was set to occur in this same day, and coincidentally, in the building behind where Carol lived with her best friend, Filia. Many party stuff were bought to this great party that it was going to happen, in the evident objective of making it an intense and successful party, of that kind where the event could last the whole night, with electronic sonorous apparatus on in a loud volume, and probably it could be so loud to the level of disturbing the neighbors, but if this happen, the only thing the poor neighbors could do is stand and grieve the unfortunate situation they were facing case they chose stay home during this party, because who was bribing the authorities to ignore their complaints was the Medici Mafia, that it was hired to do this dirty work for this party, whose the big boss was a rich man(boy perhaps, he was under 30) son of one of sub-bosses of the Mafia who was operating in another country(the Medici Mafia from my story also operates in another countries and places that aren't the New Meridian, though the main headquarters of it was in N.M so the big boss too, Lorenzo Medici)

Carol, as much as another citizens around the stage of this party, was impressed with the man transporting the equipment of the party into the building, being oriented by Giovanni, the boss of the event(who I mentioned before, I just forgot telling his name). The orientation was being well handled, even to a professional, considering the fact that the mentor was a spoiled playboy who always had everything he wanted. But the alone girl was not really caring about it; she was caring most for her birthday, that it was that day. As she came back to the main room, she saw Filia eating the breakfast along Samson, Carol was mildly distracted watching her friend eating because of her figure, the smaller girl just loved her: round, full and soft… everything her isn't; she just wanted to touch it forever, and if not possible, than, touch it to death and die happily alongside the Medici girl, in a moment of infinite pleasure, and the death only being a trip from the world they lived to the heaven, living happily ever after alongside Filia, this is the desire that has been invading Carol's mind lately, that it's hard to control, sometimes driving her crazy when no one was looking, destroying her attention and focus to anything around her, just like a drug, but a wonderful drug, whose the two only possible consequences were someone watch her having these thoughts while she was masturbating thinking in it and her lack of focus during the moment. Samson noticed that Carol was standing still there, out of focus, though he didn't know the smaller girl was having that thought in her head again(actually, he didn't even know about its existence!)

"Hey kid" he whispered to Filia

"What is it?" she asked in the same voice tone as Samson's

"I think the deformed one (one of the cruel nicknames that Samson uses to refer Carol) is looking at you"

"Samson!" the girl retorts angrily the parasite, almost making the volume of the tone louder "how many times do I have to tell to you stop calling her of such names?! That's just mean!"

"Whatever, just pay attention to her"

Filia obeyed the monster "she looks so out of focus… but, so what?"

"I think she is thinking in getting laid with your hot body" Samson answers her with a very malicious tone

Filia, angry with his answer, pulls his tongue down "Go fuck yourself, Samson!" She yells, don't standing his lack of education. The loud noise wired Carol off, who saw Filia angry with Samson and his bruised tongue

"Filia?"

The Medici girl quickly leaded her attention to Carol "Oh, Carol! Good morning!"

"Good morning" the younger girl gently and calmly responded. Something is funny about what Samson said before (when he said that Carol wanted to have sex with Filia) is that he was right, despite his malicious tone that it is just a product of his highly polluted and filthy mind.

"So… won't you eat, Carol? We need go to the school in 20 minutes"

"Oh, it's true!"

The younger girl quickly got the breakfast that Filia prepared to her and started eating also quickly

"Whoa, take it easy Carol, I know we don't have the entire time of the world to stay here, but you don't need to eat like this too."

"I'm sorry"

"Carol"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what day is today?"

"I do, its October 23"

"Yeah, but do you know why this day is more special than the other days except March 18?"

"It's my birthday"

"Happy Birthday, Carol!" Filia says to her happily.

"Thank you, Filia" Carol answers her with a gentle tone

And so, after the breakfast, both the girls went to school for another studying day. Carol and Filia came back home after school, that despite the bullying on Carol because of the way she is, was even nice, not just because it was Carol's birthday, but also this time the ex-Painwheel and Filia taught a lesson to those bullies alongside Samson, who scared and beat them, while Filia made the bullies bow and beg for pardon to Carol, who pleasurably took the shot to humiliate them as them did to her and threat them that if they tell to someone else what they suffered, they would die, needless to say that such this intimidation tactic worked well and the vengeance was complete.

Carol, as she went to the window see what was going on outside, she saw the first guests of that party enter in the establishment, and as they entered, louder and louder that place was becoming, making some neighbors go away to somewhere else while the party was happening. She checks the watch and she sees that it was already 19:30 PM, she happily tries to go to the fridge take the Birthday cake, but she is stopped by Filia

"Carol"

"What?"

"I need to talk to you"

"What is it?"

"I don't know if you are going to like to hear this…"

Carol, shocked by the seriously tone of her friend, changed her mood and started worrying

"I need to go to the hospital pass the night out there"

When she heard such words from her, she gets confused, but equally nervous and concerned

"E…Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Carol"

"But why? Today is my birthday and you are the only friend I have! What made you take this decision?! Something happened?!"

Carol asks in form of protest to the situation, while Filia only got sadder she already was, answers to her friend in a depressing tone

"I… found out I have a younger cousin today…"

"Whoa" Carol says surprised with the new

"Huh… let me guess, you are going to the hospital pass the night alongside him because he is ill, right?"

The Medici girl sadly answers her friend without words, only with a simple and sad gesture that means yes

"My god…"

Carol says shocked with the situation

"Do you know what decease he has? Is it serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

The younger girl becomes even more shocked, as she waited by a 'no' as answer and relief happy for the boy. In a serious and cautious tentative of don't do, be or say something improper to that sad situation, she didn't said nor did nothing but feel bad for the boy and her friend.

After a short period of silence, Filia said:

"He has cancer, it's a kidney cancer. And he is going to make a surgery tonight"

Carol could do nothing but open her mouth in shock

"I'm sorry, but I need go" Filia coldly said to her, but before reaching the door, Carol stopped her:

"Filia, wait!" she yells

"Can I go together with you?"

All the Older girl did is look at her face and say "No"

"Then, all I have to say to you before you going to the hospital is that I wish the entire luck of the world to that boy survive."

Filia mildly felt thrilled with her words and hugged her

"Thank you very much, Carol"

"Oh, and also, I'm sorry for having to skip a very special day to you, forcing you pass it alone and waste this day in the hospital for my cousin… …god, I feel selfish for this"

Filia sadly says, with an equally depressed face.

"No, its ok Filia, you are not being selfish, I understand, it would be selfish from my part force you to pass my birthday with me and letting your cousin alone out there"

The Medici girl happily looks to her face and says:

"Thank you again for understanding the situation; it's such a misfortune this happen, mainly in the day of your birthday. It's sad to know that I chose let you suffer instead my cousin… …Carol?"

"Yes?"

"One of the reasons I adore you is your humility, something that really fascinates me."

Carol's eyes shined, though she didn't forget the delicacy of the situation

"But you are humble too, Filia!"

The older girl mildly smiles and says:

"Yes, I think you are right"

Filia checks her watch while Carol hugs her, and becomes surprised by the time it was

"Oh no! It's already 8:00 PM and the surgery will start 9:00 PM!"

The Medici girl quickly separates both of them and goes almost running to the hospital

"Bye Carol!" Filia yells in the hallway

"Bye Filia! And good luck for you and him!" Carol answered also yelling to her before disappearing from her sight. She was gone. Now, everything the lonely girl could do is suffer and grieve the fact she is going to pass her own birthday alone, though she couldn't blame anyone but the destiny that leaded such unfortunate things to happen of unavoidable form. Carol tried to calm down, so she sat on the couch and watch TV, in a tentative of forgetting the sadness, but the programs were just terrible to the girl opinion, an annoying channel showing news of manipulative, superficial and pretentious form, this channel belongs to the canopy kingdom, the kingdom that is known by their Black Egrets, Commanders and the Princess Parasoul and Umbrella. The other channel is one from the infantile genre (like Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, etc…) that belongs to the 'studio' that owns the Annie of the stars cartoon (actually, Kingdom, the Canopy Kingdom);

Another shit to Carol, who annoyed, turned off the TV and lied down on the couch. The girl was still sad, actually, even sadder than she was before. Confused, she didn't know what to do, nothing could make her forget the actual or even increase her mood. After some minutes of boredom, Carol notices someone knocking the door; she goes to the door and looks through the peephole who in the other side of the door (the hallway). She sees a pretty woman, whose body has similarities with Filia's and a beautiful and black long hair. This situation really made Carol confused by its randomness, by its lack of logical sense; she, Carol, sad by the fact she is going to pass her birthday alone because Filia needed go to the hospital pass the entire night with his ill cousin and now a pretty woman suddenly appears in her door, this didn't make any sense to her! As she opened the door, the guest, before mildly distracted by the long time she waited, quickly looked to the girl face and said with a smile: "Hi"

"Who are you?" Carol bluntly asked

"Are you Carol?"

"… I firstly asked who are you, so if you not an…"

And before finishing the sentence, a hand holding a cloth wet by somniferous went in direction to her nose, but she avoided it and punched her in the face, knocking her off. As Carol was approaching the unconscious woman who tried to knock her off, she paid more attention on the woman as she did before

'Strange' she thought 'I think she is quite familiar, but I can't remember who she is'

After few seconds of thinking, Carol remembered someone that kidnapped her and delivered her to Brain Drain to transform her into Painwheel, so she noticed this woman is actually Valentine (by observing her immense boobs and her right blind eye). She was intensely shocked by what just happened, she just could believe that even after all that shit she passed though as Painwheel and during her second normal life she would have to face this kind of thing. Unhesitatingly, Carol grabbed the woman and put her inside one of the body bags the own lied down woman was carrying with her and brought her to her hideout (Carol-kun also have her secrets ). After some minutes of unconsciousness, Valentine finally woke up, but she quickly noticed something bad: her members and torso were tightly tied up, making impossible to her make a single movement with exception of her head. Desperate with the situation, the tied woman didn't know what to do; she knew that she couldn't yell for help, because no one was there that could help her, and that all she had in her body with exception of the ropes were nothing more nothing less than her clothes, her tools and even her little red crosses disappeared. In the first time of her life, she was dominated by desperation, fear and regret for the mistake that she committed of have underestimated Carol and have taken so easy with her, believing that she was going to knock her off quickly and easily 'Dammit!' she thought

'I just can't believe I'm here tied up like a piece of meat by a little brat… … I have underestimated her. Fucking Painwheel… how a weakling like you could do such thing with me?'

"Well, well, well" a deep voice says, scaring Valentine out and increasing her fear in that situation, fearing what could happen to her

"It seems that the hunter became the hunt this time, huh?"

And so, the woman sees the face of Carol appearing in front of her with a cruel face.

"Long time no see, Valentine"

"Y…yeah, Painwheel."

The girl knew that Valentine was that kind of woman that is serious most of time, and when she isn't, she acts arrogantly and sacristy, that kind of person that is not loyal to you (she betrayed the Skullgirl Marie) and someone who really tries to don't let her emotion control nor even influence her of any kind, mainly in her decisions. But Carol noticed that this time Valentine was acting differently she normally does; she was shaking of fear, thought she was trying to hide this with all the forces she had, but in vain, the girl was not blind enough to believe in her weak mask. "You are felling fear" Carol coldly said

"Missed me, Painwheel?" the woman asked, trying to avoid the Carol's subject. As she heard that name being to refer her, the girl brings her face closer to the woman ear and asks with a serious expression and voice tone: "what did you just call me?"

"You heard me, Painy" Valentine answers with a provocative and imposing tone with the objective of hide her vulnerability in that situation. Immediately after the answer, a strong hand meets with Valentine's nose with brutal violence; hurting the woman intensely and breaking her nose, making it bleed a lot. When Valentine tries to regain her composure, she is punched by another hand, but this time in the chin though with similar strength of that other punch she suffered in the nose; that almost shifted her jaw from her skull. Carol grabs the bruised woman and yells:

"DON'T FUCKING DARE CALLING ME PAINWHEEL AGAIN, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

And after the yell, Valentine receives another blow from Carol, this time her elbow was meeting the superior part of her skull, almost knocking Valentine off. The girl noticed that her punches were too violent, though she didn't care; the only thing that was being a pain in her ass in that moment is that she probably made Valentine become unconscious because of the blows she suffered and this is something she didn't want, as she still wanted to talk cruelly with Valentine. The ex-Painwheel grabs her face and says angrily:

"Hey twat, don't fucking lose the conscience yet, dammit! C'mon, count how many fingers you see in my hand!"

The woman quickly obeyed the girl, counting properly the number of fingers in her hand despite she was seriously hurt by the punches and blows she suffered. Something that really thrilled Carol and made her smile meanly is the fact Valentine was crying, what made her really laugh "HAHAHAHAHAH, YOU CRY BABY! VUNERABLE BITCH! WHAT ARE GOING TO DO?! CRY EVEN MORE?!" and as she finished the sentence, she laughed even louder, humiliating not only Valentine verbally, but also psychologically, destroying her dignity during that moment. She was doing what she was not only because Valentine kidnapped her and delivered her to the Anti-Skullgirls Labs to transform her into a monster named Painwheel together with Brain Drain, a powerful psychic director that, later, would control her mentally as precaution case she rebels. Carol, before known as Painwheel, hates the Labs, Valentine and Brain Drain because they destroyed her body, by deforming it, destroyed you mind by Brain Drain erasing her conscience and by have controlled she mentally, destroyed her heart by have wiped out your feelings and emotions, destroyed her soul by transforming her into an empty and cold monster and finally, destroyed your life, by have done all those things to her. All this generated a feeling, the only feeling that the monster could feel was not sadness nor desperation, but yes hate, hate by they have done all those things to her, hate by they have had took everything from her and the little bit that left was destroyed like garbage, like she was a mere, average, common and generic human life being used like a tool, a puppet to the Labs whose only objective was destroy the Skullgirls and retrieve the Skullheart, serving the Labs without objections and Brain Drain's, her puppeteer. Though, this all also generated a feeling of strength, courage, resistance and persistence; by have fought too much never giving up nor losing the hope of conquer your freedom and regain what she lost, even having failed in her objective and have had needed Filia and her wish to the Skullheart to come back to normal. After some minutes of humiliation under Valentine, the ambient where both of them were was quiet, with Valentine with her head down and Carol was puffy, tired of the session of humiliation she applied on Valentine by have done what she did to her in the past. A cellphone rings, and this belongs to Carol, who immediately attends and notices at the same speed who called her; it was Filia.

- Hello?

- Hi Filia

- Oh, hi Carol! I have a good and a probable bad new to you

- Probable?

- Yeah

Though the existence of the word 'probable' in that sentence, the word 'bad new' made Carol feel concerned, tense and into a great sensation of discomfort

Which new you want me to tell firstly?

After a short period of silence, Carol answers:

The good one

Well, the good new is that the surgery was a success and my cousin is ok now

This is wonderful

Now, the probable bad new…

Carol started shaking of fear by what she was going to hear

…Well, the bad new is that I'm going to a date with a guy that I met today, his name is Giovanni.

Carol became mad by what she just heard

Date?! You promised me that you would pass the whole night in the hospital, and when you leave that place, you choose go to a date with a guy you just met today instead going to my birthday! I don't want to look like someone selfish but god dammit Filia, what's wrong with you?!

Filia mildly thickens the voice tone

Carol! Listen to me!

A short period of seconds separates the first sentence from the second, but then the second sentence begins:

Look, I even understand that you are mad by my decision in choosing him instead of you, but please think in me, he is the man that soon will become my boyfriend and some years later, my husband; and this is very important to my life!

Carol just couldn't believe her words

W…WHAT?!

… My gosh, how will I explain this? Well, I will give my best in giving you the most proper explication to the actual situation. What happens is that I'm in love by him: it's a 'First Sight Love', you know. I'm really sorry for your birthday and everything, but this is an important moment to my life I just… … have found the prince of my life, and I need to take this shot.

The words were spoken naively and innocently,

Though such words simply paralyzed Carol completely, really destroyed not only your mood, but also her love dreams and pleasure with Filia she has been feeding during years; they existed even before she becoming Painwheel.

Carol?

The cut face girl was straining to don't cry, but she was sobbing loud enough to Valentine and Filia hear

"Carol?" Filia asks again, though worried. Without replying Filia, Carol doesn't stand anymore and starts crying loudly, bowing in the floor with the heart totally broken in front of Valentine. In the other side of the line, Filia hears Carol crying, what makes her feel an intense regret and sad when she notices that she bruised… no, simply violated Carol's feelings and disrespected the poor girl by choosing go to a date instead going to the birthday of her best friend.

…Congratulations, you just have destroyed her heart, Filia.

Samson finally speaks after that long period of silence (he hasn't spoken a word since when Filia arrived the hospital!)

Samson… … just shut up, and don't ever think in speaking again before my permission for now, got it?

Huh

And without speaking one more word, Samson silently obeyed Filia, who didn't even thanked him for that.

"Hey Filia" says Giovanni, appearing behind her.

Are you ok?

Yeah…

It doesn't seems that you really are

I'm just bored, that's all

"Hah! If this is the problem, then, you simply will participate of the most awesome party ever!" Giovanni responds her of imposing form, leading her to the limo.

After some minutes of crying and screams to Carol, she was quiet but sad, still suffering by being rejected by the true love of her life. She turns her face to the right to look at Valentine; the woman, for amazing it seems, didn't react in the face of the situation Carol was facing, nor even looked to her face; because of fear and hate she generated for the young girl. The broken heart was still hurting, but the pain was so intense that to Carol, the fact Valentine didn't make fun of her nor reacted because of her situation wasn't even a relief to the girl; because she didn't feel any relief. The girl checks the watch, and sees that it's 10:30 PM, so decides leave the place and go back home, leaving Valentine alone out there. As she arrives home, the girl takes her cake, a dish, a glass and flatwares and put all these things on the table of the main room of the apartment she lived with Filia. She sat in the nip of the table, where behind her was a window that was showing the building in party, making loud noises; though the noises were nothing to Carol, who, surprisingly, just ignored them. The girl starts thinking about Filia and her 'boyfriend', her eyes became blear and started crying again, tough silently and shaking

' Filia, I have loved you… I trusted everything from me to you, though I never had courage enough to say that I love you, that I want you, and now I'm suffering because of my mistake, my mistake of be shy and feel shame.' She thought, though she continued:

' You have brought me my life back, and I am eternally thankful for that; though, I never had the chance of defend nor help you, I was and still am weak, and did nothing but bother you during your life, even before all this happen; I used to make you pass shame in front of your friend because you cared with a useless little thing like me, whose body wasn't as developed as the other girls and your's… I'm sorry for have been a pain in the ass during your life. Filia… you have done so much for me… though I'm alone here, I don't mind if you choose the other party instead my pathetic birthday party here.

Suddenly, Carol hears the boor being knocked by someone, and also hears someone calling:

Carol!

The calling simply surprised and froze intensely her when she heard her name being called by Filia, who was in the other side of the door

Filia?!

She gets up from the chair and head directly to the door and opens it; when she opened it, she sees a sad Filia who was crying, fully feeling regret by her mistake. Carol tries to speak to her, but it's interrupted by a hug

"Carol! Carol! My god I'm so sorry!" Filia yelled while was hugging Carol, also asking for pardon by her mistake, what only made the younger girl mildly confused but reified.

"Filia" she says in a calm tone "let's go to the bed and talk about this calmly, ok?" finishes the sentence with a very gentle tone. The Medici girl, who was still hugging the younger one, concurred with her and went to the bed alongside her. As they sat in the bed, Carol tries to comfort Filia

Filia?

Y… Yes? Filia asks sobbing mildly

May you explain me what happened?

I committed the same mistake I committed with you in the past; I treated you wrong, but this time, during your birthday…

Such words make Carol mildly sad, but continued the conversation

Filia… why did you come back here? Wasn't the other party more attractive than my birthday here?

Filia knew Carol wasn't being sarcastic nor ironic; she really asked this question seriously, despising herself, as Carol does when she is not ok.

Carol please. Filia said concerned

The mistake was mine, I believed that I was living an important moment of my life when I was alongside of that idiot.

Carol gets curious

Why idiot?

I thought I found the prince of my life, but in the party I found out him cheating on me with anyone else, like I was just a disposable cup to him, that son of a bitch…

Filia starts crying again, and Carol hugs her

If she is an idiot, I think I was the stupid one by being blind enough to believe in shits like love with him.

As she finished that sentence, Filia starts crying harder

"Ssshhh sh…" Carol gently asks to the Medici Girl calm down with this simple gesture of silence

You are wrong Filia. You are not stupid, this Giovanni even may be, but not you; naivety and stupidity are different things.

… I hurt you, Carol… I made you cry of pain…

"Well, it's true" answers Carol with sincerity

So… what? What matters now is that you are here and I have you

Such words had the objective of consoling Filia, but it only made her feel worse for Carol

… you are amazing, Carol… you forgive me for what I did with you in the past and now you are forgiving me by what I did today

Carol doesn't understands what she meant, but Filia starts feeling very guilty by her acts

Perhaps I should leave you, Carol

"WHAT?!" The smaller girl asks terrified

… I only caused pain to you during your whole life and nevertheless you always forgave me, I always felt bad for that; and that's why I want to leave you, I don't want you to suffer with me, I want you to live happily, I want…

Interrupted during the sentence, Filia faces a strong slap in the face; she got pissed, but quickly noticed that the person who gave the slap was the one that was really angry, with her eyes blearing.

"Shut up…" Carol says angrily

"Carol…" Filia says meekly, still wanting to go on your previous speech

"SHUT UP!" Carol yells furiously, making the Medici girl shut your mouth

You… do you really think that you only caused me pain? That I only suffer with you? YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!

Carol loses the breath with her scream, but she soon regains it.

Do you remember the time that I used to be a monster? Painwheel was nothing more nothing less than an uncontrollable beast, a failed experience who tried to fight for its freedom; but failed, and when Valentine was going to kill her? She isn't in the hell now because you saved her, even her don't being someone who ever did something to you; you risked your life for her, don't mattering what, and thanks to your wish to the Skullheart, you made Painwheel reborn as Carol, the person that I am now.

Filia didn't know what to speak, because she was just shocked with the answer of your friend, making the Medici girl agree with the Ex-Painwheel.

I'm so sorry… Carol

"Filia… if you really think that you only make me suffer but only with the best for me, why didn't you abandon me before?" Carol asks much calmer she was before

This question just made Filia simply tense, because she didn't know what to answer, but confess Carol something she never told anyone, nor to Samson. It was a feeling that she has kept to herself since the time she met Painwheel: Passion. Filia loved Carol, wanted to have her only to her, but felt shame of this feeling, and that's why she hid it of everyone and everything with all the forces she had; she even tried love Giovanni to vanish this feeling, that it was so weird, so… wrong…, because Carol was a girl, and she believed that she couldn't feel passion for her because they shared the same sex. Though, that time, Filia didn't see any escape instead confessing to her

Carol… there is something I need to tell you

And what it would be?

Breathing deeply and generating courage, she confess

I… love you. But not like a friend, but like something deeper and intimate…

Carol's face becomes absolutely red hearing her confession, making her feel completely surprised.

Yo… you lo… love m… me?

Filia becomes red of shame

I… I'm sorry! I… I didn't mean to s… say that, I…

The Medici girl is interrupted by a finger that was put in her lips solemnly and softly, that calmed her successfully.

"Filia" Carol says with a soft and sincere smile in the face

Its ok, I understand, because I also love you, I always did, even before the time of the incident that changed our lives. I always neither dreamed in have you to me, always wanted to kiss, touch and love you in a place that no one could disturb us nor judge us because of our love, like the heaven. I also never confessed this to you because I felt a bit of shame and because I didn't know a moment to confess too and…

Filia feels thrilled by her speech, but interrupts her

"Carol, please stop" she asks gently

Carol loses the happy face she had during the speech and quickly changes it by a sad one

"But… why?" she asks confused

Look Carol, I also feel the same you feel for me, I also love you but… this is just wrong…

Carols feels mildly outraged with her answer

Why, because we are both girls?

Filia couldn't lie but tell the true

Yes.

Carol looks to her face sadly, she wasn't mad to her, but noticed that she committed a serious mistake when she said that, and was going to correct her

"Filia" Carol says with a soft, gentle, but serious face and voice tone with her

You are wrong. You just say this because of the society; it judges the homosexual by being 'different' to one of the rules of their ethic, which defends that men should love women and vice-versa. But you don't need to be afraid, who cares if they judge or even despise us? We are what we are and we don't need to limit ourselves to fit into that ethic; actually, fuck that ethic, there's nothing wrong with a person love another one who shares the same sex as her/him. I don't want obey anyone, I don't want to be or not well viewed by their eyes, I just want to love you, independent of anything.

And as Carol terminated her speech, the smaller girl already had her lips barely kissing Filia's

"Carol…" Filia whispered before their lips met, breaking the chains that hid the love they had with each other.

The kiss started as a simple and slow kiss, but as the time was passing, the kiss was becoming more intense and strong, making both the girls play with their tongues while they were kissing; they also were touching each other bodies during the kiss, innocent places like the cheek to intimate places like the breasts and the panties.

Filia interrupted the kiss, making Carol feel confused

Why did you stop?

I want to go on with this… but in the bed.

Such words made Carol's eyes shine of happiness, and immediately the younger girl carried the other one to their room and put her on the bed (it was a double bed, and yes they already were using it to sleep together since Carol started living together with Filia)

Carol climbs the bed and stays on her top, but quickly is asked to change the position, and she gently obeys her. Filia came behind Carol, who had her knees bowing the bed but torso lifted up; permitting Filia dominated Carol sexually; her right hand tightening her right nipple, the other hand masturbating her vagina and massaging the clitoris and her mouth kissing and licking her neck passionately, making Carol moan and shake of randiness

"Aahh! Filia!" Carol moans loudly while was shaking during the pleasure that Filia was giving to her, and Filia was enjoying that so much; Carol's salty taste was just driving Filia crazy, making her fuck the girl harder.

As she noticed that the vagina and uterus of the girl was becoming more wet as she continued to masturbate her, Filia instantaneity fucks Carol harder, in objective of make her squirt; and as the her uterus was becoming more and more wet and her moans louder, Carol finally squirted hard and messed the sheet up with her fluids, making both the girls puff together. Filia takes a bit of the fluids in the sheet by her fingers and licks it; the taste was just wonderful, the best thing she had ever experimented in her life. She calls Carol to taste it too, and the younger girl also liked the taste of her own fluids, and soon she advanced towards Filia and said with a sly tone and a perverted smile in the face:

It's my turn now

Filia also smiles and soon both the girls started kissing again, though who was dominant this time was Carol, who was completely dominating the girl's body with kisses, licks and touches. She started undoing the bottoms of Filia School uniform and takes off her bra. When Carol looks to her nude breasts, her eyes shine intensely of horniness and says:

My god… these boobs, are just wonderful… I wish I had breasts and a body like yours, Filia…

The older girl smiles happily

Do not worry sweetie, your body is also pretty and it's taste is amazing

The younger girl smiles to her

Thank you honey. Well, if even my body tastes good, so your body will too.

And without a second though, Carol puts her face upon her breasts, initially kissing, licking and touching; until she start sucking her upon her areola with force, while the left fingers where penetrating the areola of the other breast and her right hand, masturbate her vagina, clitoris and even the uterus; though, much more lightly as Filia masturbated hers. The Medici girl gasps lightly while she was being sucked, but feeling pleasure, making her wish that sensation last more and more; and while Filia was feeling this way, Carol continued to suck her breasts with pleasure: she was just loving its taste; It didn't taste like skin or milk, but like something really good, much better than the two things mentioned before, who was making her sucking harder and also masturbate her harder, making the masturbation become more intense and her sexual organs, more and more wet. When Filia begins to moan loud and her vagina become really wet, Carol stops sucking her breasts and masturbating her, making the other girl feel confused by her decision

W… why? Why did you stop? That was the best part

It's ready

What?

"Your pussy is ready to be licked." Carol responds with a sly tone

And immediately, she places her head between her partner's legs and start licking her pussy. This time, Filia was moaning harder as she was while was being sucked, because Carol started the licking with a certain level of intensity that surprised the Medici girl. As she was licking, touching and even sucking her sexual organ, Filia just was driving crazy with that sexual act; she was completely lost in pleasure with her friend… no, partner, at the level of make she wish that moment lasting forever. The walls of her uterus became wetter and wetter, making Filia yell by the treatment she was receiving.

"C… Carol! Oh Carol! Harder, HARDER" she was yelling while was being consumed wildly and sexually by her partner, who obeyed her command by licking her harder at the level of she ejaculate (before you ask me, yes, Female Ejaculation does exists) at her face, glossing her lips and messing her face up, but giving her an intense sensation of pleasure and a good taste in her lips, making her lick and consume any juice that came out from her pussy.

"Hey sweetie" Filia calls for her with a sly tone

Carol turns her head to face her

Don't forget I also want to taste it too, you perverted cutie!

I'm sorry

"It's ok." The older girls answers with a smile in the face, while the younger one took a bit of juice by her fingers and put in her mouth to her taste it

"My god, this tastes so good…" Filia says with a lustful, but pleasured face

Hey Filia

Hm?

Another kiss before changing of position?

Hmmmm… yes

And without a second though, the Medici girl grabs Carol and places her lied down, below her body with the objective of dominate her again; they have kissed for few minutes, but soon Filia started kissing her body from up to down, until arrive to her partner pussy. While the kisses in her body were lasting, Filia even sucked Carol's breasts for a while, but stopped and came back in kissing her partner; and when she reached the pussy, the girl starter licking it with intense pleasure, making Carol quiver and moan loud. After some minutes, the younger girl interrupts the other one while she was licking her

Is something wrong, cutie?

N… No, I just want to make our 'second lips' to kiss each other

The expression 'second lips' really made Filia confused, but she got it when her partner positioned herself to make her pussy meets Filia's

Pound me, honey

The Medici girl smiles and says:

Yes Ma'am!

After some few difficulties, both the girls already had their vaginas meeting each other and started acting slowly as precaution to the action don't hurt any of them, considering that it was the first time in their lives they were doing that(and getting laid, generally speaking)

In a short period of time, they already were pounding faster and the speed of the act was increasing as the time so was, also increasing the level of pleasure of both the girls.

"Carol" Filia calls for her in form of yell

"Please don't stop!" she screams to her partner, lost of pleasure.

"Stop?! Have you lost your mind? What I will do is go further and deeper!" Carol answers in pure bliss and excitement.

After a short period of time, they were about to 'cum' (ejaculate, whatever).

"I'm going insane, Carol!" Filia moaned, as she began to force her friend's legs open

"It's now or nothing! I'm about ten seconds from exploding and you can either stop me or let me come inside you! It's all on you now!"

"Filia, just shut the fuck up and pound me until or orgasms happen!" Carol answers roughly to her, making the other girl obey her without objection.

They thrusted harder and harder against one other, becoming more wet with each passionate thrust.

After a hectic session wonderful relation of love, pleasure and lust. Until, at last, there was not holding them back from one another! The fluids from their meshing lips geysered against each other and mixed together, spraying from their bodies in a fusion of their intense passion for one another!

As an intense and loud scream echoes the room, they erupted into one another with a set of orgasms that to them shook the heavens and left the two of them numb and soaked in each other's juices. Both the girls finally separate their bodies and lay down the bed together, with the body tired, shaking and breathing heavily, but happily.

"Carol… let's just stay like this" The Medici girl calls

"Yes Ma'am" the other one replies her, with a smile in the face

I love you, Carol, and always will

So do I, babe.

Both the girls where too tired to enshroud themselves with the sheets case the night becomes colder with the time, but something scared Filia when she noticed:

"God, it's already 1:30 AM! It's 24/10 and also I forgot buying your birthday present! I'm…" Filia speaks concernedly, but is interrupted by her partner:

Filia, this doesn't matter. I want you to know that while I will have you, I can lose anything else; I can lose my materials, my body, my mind, my heart, my soul, my life… everything, but while I have you, all the problems and losses will never matter to me, because everything that matters to me is you, Filia.

"Oh, Carol" Filia becomes red with the romantic answer of her partner; consoling her and making her feel a great relief.

Good night, Carol

Don't call me Carol

What?

Call me 'Tulipe Noire'(Black tulip, in French)

Filia smiles with her answer, as she knows that tulip is her favourite flower

And me?

You will be 'Mein Rosenrot'(my red rose, in German)

But your favourite kind of flower isn't the tulip?

Not anymore, I may be a tulip, but when I look to you, I remember the roses, and these flowers made me like them more instead the other one; I like specially the red rose, the prettiest of the roses, and in this case, this rose is you.

Filia didn't have the same acknowledge that Carol had with flowers; though, she liked the expression 'Tulipe Noire', as that book was her favorite during her childhood and loves the French language. And with no objection in the face of Carol's suggestion, Filia simply smiles and says:

Ok then. Good night, 'ma Tulipe Noire'(ma = my in French)

Good night, 'mein Rosenrot'

And after the wishes of good night, both the girls fell in sleep, and slept together alongside each other happily, as they knew they had each other in their particular, intimate and fanciful world they created for themselves;

A place where nothing else mattered, but the strongest feeling they were going to feed forever: the love they have for each other.

The end

Author's note: if you notice any English or grammar mistake in my text, forgive me, but I had no time to review and search for it properly; but I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction independent of anything


End file.
